Vanderbilt University Medical Center
Vanderbilt University Medical Center 21st Avenue South @ Garland Department of Pathology CC-3322 Medical Center North Nashville, TN 37232-2561 Phone: (615) 343-4882 Fax: (615) 343-7023 Email:pathres.prog@vanderbilt.edu Disclaimer: this wiki page is not maintained by VUMC and does not necessarily contain reliable information. VUMC Pathology maintains two approved, reliable sources of information about the program: the VUMC site: http://www.mc.vanderbilt.edu/root/vumc.php?site=vmcpathology&doc=43123 the ICPI site: http://directory.pathologytraining.org/institute.php?id=122 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Program Director: Robert Hoffman, MD Some notable faculty: Kay Washington, Oluwole Fadare, Jim Atkinson, Michael Laposata, Omar Hameed, Jean Simpson, Melinda Sanders, Justin Cates Number of residents (per year / total): 27 residents total, at present Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Comment 1 (Posted May 2011) Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Comment (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: Vanderbilt University Medical Center Residency Program Director: Robert Hoffman Number of residents (per year / total): 4-10/yr - total @25 Visas Sponsored: Pros: Cons: Average work hours on surgical path? 60-65 hrs/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? There is an application process & you must be approved. Each year 1-3 residents do external rotations. To my knowledge, there is no opportunity to visit Vanderbilt as a visiting resident. Famous Faculty: Agnes Fogo (one of the most famous renal pathologists in the world); Kay Washington (Odze text); David Page and Jean Simpson (breast pathology; recently fired by the instititution) Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? In general, we don't start sign-out until we have previewed all cases Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? This is improving, but we still have positions to fill. Adequate AP Teaching? Adequate CP Teaching? Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Neuro, General Surgical Path, GI, Cytopathology, Renal, Microbiology, Hemepath, Molecular... Starting 2013: Pediatric Pathology and transfusion medicine CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? No Surgical Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Program CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Cytopathology Fellowship Yes, beginning July 2012 Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO The Department of Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology at Vanderbilt University, Nashville, Tennessee, offers a one year fellowship in molecular genetic pathology beginning July 1, 2013. There is one fellow appointed per year. This comprehensive program provides training in all aspects of molecular genetic pathology including the diagnosis of inherited diseases, pharmacogenetics, hematologic and solid tumor malignancies and infectious agents, as well as medical genetics. The curriculum includes didactic courses offered through the Center for Human Genetic Research. In addition to developing skills required to direct a clinical molecular pathology laboratory, the fellow will be instrumental in test development and implementation and will conduct clinically-based research. Collectively, the molecular diagnostics and molecular infectious disease (ID) laboratories perform over 100,000 billable tests annually. During rotations in these laboratories, the fellow will gain experience in a plethora of testing platforms and will actively participate in ongoing personalized medicine initiatives at the institution involving molecular profiling and predictive pharmacogenetics testing. Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Vanderbilt Children's Hospital are experiencing expansion in many areas with a nationally recognized cancer center, multifaceted organ and stem cell transplant programs and expansion of educational programs, clinical and translational research and basic science programs. Located in the heart of Nashville, Tennessee, Vanderbilt University is one of the nation's leading research and teaching institutions with undergraduate medical program contiguous on the same campus. Nashville, the capital of Tennessee, is a growing cosmopolitan area with a population exceeding 1.5 million, diverse entertainment, excellent schools and ready access to outdoor activities. An online application is available at: http://www.mc.vanderbilt.edu/root/pdfs/gme/hsappIic.doc Please provide three letters of recommendation and CV to the address below. For additional information, please contact: Tapherine DeVany t.devany@vumc.org Fellowship Manager, Pathology Microbiology and Immunology Vanderbilt University Medical Center 1161 21st Avenue South, MCN CC3322 Nashville, TN 37232-2561 Phone: 615-343-4882 Clinical Molecular Genetic Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Hematopathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO The Vanderbilt University Medical Center Hematopathology Fellowship Program has an unexpected opening for a one-year fellowship starting July 2020 that includes adult and pediatric hematopathology, flow cytometry, cytogenetics, and molecular pathology as well as coagulation, wet hematology, and benign hematology. Vanderbilt is at the very cutting edge of incorporating advanced diagnostics into patient care. Through innovative technological interfaces with the electronic medical record, the hematopathologist can quickly review a patient’s history and previous lab results to direct the entire panel of lab tests that need to be ordered for every patient receiving a bone marrow biopsy. Once the results from the cytogenetic, molecular and flow cytometry reports are available, they are incorporated into an over-arching comprehensive report that includes not only diagnostic information but also specifies prognosis and optimal methods for minimal residual disease detection. This suite of services integrating the ordering and interpretation of morphologic and laboratory data is the Diagnostic Management Team (DMT). Through the hematologic malignancy DMT project, the pathologist guides clinical decision-making and effective test utilization in diagnosing and treating hematologic disorders. The division evaluates approximately 5,400 Hematopathology cases including 3,000 in-house bone marrows, 550 in-house tissue biopsies, 1,000 body fluids, and 1,100 consults/ referrals, as well as over 5,000 flow cytometry cases per year from Vanderbilt Hospital and Monroe Carell Jr. Children's Hospital at Vanderbilt and an additional 900 morphology cases and nearly 1,000 flow cytometry cases per year from the VA Tennessee Valley Healthcare System. To apply, please submit application*, cover letter, CV, and 3 letters of recommendation (sent directly from the letter writer), via email to: Holly Spann, Administrative Assistant: holly.spann@vumc.org *Application and pertinent information can be found at: https://prd-medweb-cdn.s3.amazonaws.com/documents/gme/files/HSapplication.pdf Neuropathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Renal Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO The Department of Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology at Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN, offers a one year fellowship in renal pathology. The fellowship is under the direction of Agnes B. Fogo, M.D., John L. Shapiro Professor of Pathology, Microbiology, and Immunology and Professor of Medicine and Pediatrics at Vanderbilt University Medical Center. Paisit Paueksakon, M.D., Associate Professor of Pathology, Microbiology, and Immunology is Associate Director of the fellowship program. The fellow is directly involved in the diagnostic evaluation of all renal biopsies received annually by the Renal Pathology Laboratory at Vanderbilt. These cases represent largely native (70%) as well as transplant (30%) renal biopsies, with both adult and pediatric cases. Current volume is about 1,700 cases/year, of which 70% are cases from outside hospitals in the region and other countries. The fellow will be expected to work independently in preparing cases for sign-out by the faculty using light, immunofluorescence and electron microscopy. Fellows will also present cases at clinical conferences held jointly with the Nephrology and Renal Transplant Divisions, have ample exposure to clinical teaching conferences, actively participate in teaching renal pathology to medical students, residents and nephrology fellows, and attend weekly departmental surgical pathology slide conferences. Fellows are expected to pursue an academic project, e.g., clinical teaching case reports. Fellows are encouraged and funds are available to attend a yearly scientific meeting during their training. Application requirements: Applicants must be ECFMG certified if graduates of a foreign medical school, and should have a minimum of two years' training in Anatomic Pathology or three years in Anatomic Pathology/Clinical Pathology in an ACGME accredited pathology residency training program or certification in another specialty by a member board of ABMS. To apply, please send a letter of interest, three reference letters, and current CV to: Email: agnes.fogo@Vanderbilt.Edu Agnes Fogo, M.D. Vanderbilt University John L. Shapiro Professor of Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology Professor of Medicine and Pediatrics 1161 21st Ave. South MCN C3310 Nashville TN 37232 Vanderbilt University is an Equal Opportunity/Affirmative Action Employer. Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Medical and Public Health Microbiology Fellowship Training Program CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? NO Pediatric Pathology Fellowship Accepting applications for July 1, 2019 and July 1, 2020 The Department of Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), Nashville, Tennessee offers a one-year ACGME-accredited fellowship in Pediatric Pathology. The training program provides a strong combined curriculum in pediatric surgical pathology, maternal-fetal pathology, and pediatric autopsy pathology. One position is available each year. Training takes place at Monroe Carell Jr. Children’s Hospital (MCJCH) at VUMC. This freestanding children’s hospital is situated within VUMC and immediately next the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center, the only National Cancer Institute-designated comprehensive cancer center in middle Tennessee, providing clinical care and conducting research in childhood. MCJCH evaluates approximately 10,000 pediatric surgical pathology specimens, 1,200 placentas and 50 pediatric autopsies annually. The teaching faculty includes five pediatric pathologists; 3 pathologists have additional subspecialty certifications and service responsibilities (neuropathology, hematopathology and cytopathology). Our collegial pediatric group is supported by more than 20 anatomic pathologists in the larger Divisions of Anatomic and Clinical Pathology who provide additional subspecialty expertise in neuropathology, renal pathology, hematopathology, bone and soft tissue pathology, gastrointestinal and liver pathology, head and neck pathology, pulmonary pathology, cytopathology, breast pathology, gynecologic pathology, genitourinary pathology, and molecular pathology. The Pediatric Pathology fellow will rotate through hematopathology, cytopathology and neuropathology. Vanderbilt offers an excellent platform for interdisciplinary research and collaboration. Numerous clinical and research conferences and presentations provide stimulating continuous education. A mentorship program is available. VUMC, MCJCH, Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center have been expanding in many areas, including in organ transplant, educational, and clinical and translational research and basic science programs. This is an exciting period of growth for the Pathology department. Additionally, Vanderbilt offers excellent benefits for clinical fellows. Located in the heart of Nashville, TN, Vanderbilt University is one of the nation's leading research and teaching institutions, with an undergraduate medical program, and many post-graduate programs contiguous on the same campus. Nashville, the capital of Tennessee, is a growing cosmopolitan area with a population exceeding one million, diverse entertainment, exceptional dining, excellent schools and ready access to outdoor activities. Vanderbilt University is an Equal Opportunity/Affirmative Action Employer. An online application is available by clicking here: https://prd-medweb-cdn.s3.amazonaws.com/documents/gme/files/HSapplication.pdf Please provide three letters of recommendation, your CV and a letter of intent. For additional information, please contact: Tapherine DeVany t.devany@vumc.org Fellowship Manager, Pathology Microbiology and Immunology Vanderbilt University Medical Center 1161 21st Avenue South, MCN CC3322 Nashville, TN 37232-2561 Phone: 615-343-4882